atrapados en un árbol 2
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Arnold y Helga se quedan atrapados en un árbol el dia de San Valentin? pelearan o pasara algo mas.


_**Atrapados en un árbol #2.**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no son míos, sino de Graig Batlett. **_

Un niño con cabeza de balón se encontraba en el parque de su ciudad volando su cometa favorita, pero el tenia su mente en otro lugar muy lejos de ese _"no la entiendo"_ pensaba mientras veía su cometa volando en el cielo _"si ella me dijo que me amaba porque se retracto"_ el estaba pensando en lo sucedido una semana atrás con su compañera de la escuela Helga G. Pataki y su confesión de amor en la torre de Industrias Futuro cuando estaban salvando el vecindario.

-hola viejo-lo saludo su mejor amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-aahh! Hola Gerald-saludo volviendo su mirada al cielo.

-¿por qué tan distraído?-pregunto al ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

-lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso Gerald.

-aahh!-exclamo Gerald. Dos días atrás Arnold le había contado lo que paso, porque él lo estaba notando algo extraño.

-sí, es que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no lo entiendo-menciono con un tono un tanto cansado.

-viejo te voy a decir algo sobre mujeres-el paso su mano por los hombros de su amigo-por más que intentes entenderlas nunca podrás.

-eso creo-suspiro Arnold.

-pero creo que la fiesta de esta noche de Rhonda te hará sentir mejor-intento consolarlo.

-no pienso ir-dijo sencillamente.

-¡pero viejo es por el San Valentín!-exclamo sorprendido-es la única fiesta que vale la pena ir.

-lo sé, pero ella de seguro va a ir y no quiero verla. No aun.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto confundido.

-sí.

-está bien viejo como tú quieras-por lo visto Gerald se dio cuenta de que no podía convencerlo, así que desistió-bueno yo tengo irme y arreglarme para la fiesta.

-no vemos Gerald-se despidió Arnold mientras veía a su mejor amigo alejarse.

El no pudo evitar volver a sus pensamientos por ella. No podía evitarlo, pero desde que ella le confesó sus sentimientos por él, el no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

El viento soplo fuerte. A su cometa se le salió el sedal y el viento se la llevo lejos.

-oh, no-dijo mientras corría tras su cometa.

-oh, genial-dijo sarcástico al ver su cometa atorada en un enorme árbol.

El comenzó a escalar por el árbol para poder tomar su cometa, pero cuando subió en una de las ramas se rompió. El estuvo a punto de caer, pero se sostuvo de otra a y se sentó en ella.

-y ahora ¿cómo me bajo de aquí?-pregunto para sí mismo mientras veía al suelo.

El se quedo esperando por casi una hora y las persona que pasaban por ahí lo ignoraban o no lo escuchaban. Iba a abandonar las esperanzas cuando alguien más pasó, alguien muy conocido por el.

-¡oye Helga!-la llamo muy fuerte para llamar su atención. Ella miro por todos lados para ver quien la llamaba-¡aquí arriba!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué haces allá arriba cabeza de balón?-pregunto riendo.

-pues, estaba tratando de recuperar mi cometa y me quede atorado ¿podrías ir por ayuda por favor?

-está bien, solo porque no tengo nada que hacer-dijo y luego se marcho riendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella regreso con una escalera-bien cabeza de balón aquí voy-comenzó a subir la escalera, cuando estaba casi arriba la escalera se rompió.

-¡Helga!-exclamo Arnold mientras la sujeto del brazo-te ayudare a subir-y con esto el comenzó a ararla hacia arriba.

-gracias cabeza de balón-dijo una vez arriba.

-no fue nada-el no podía deja de verla.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-pregunto de mala manera.

-nada-debió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-bien, ¿cómo se supone que bajaremos de aquí?

-no lo sé-respondió viendo hacia abajo para ver si alguien más pasaba.

-piensa en algo, porque no pienso quedarme aquí arriba contigo-dijo muy enojada.

-oye Helga esto no lo planee yo-dijo mirándola-y tampoco estaba en mi día quedarme en un árbol todo el día.

-ah, y crees que es mi plan-dijo sarcástica-si mal no recuerdo fue por tu culpa.

-pues, perdóname por tratar de bajar de aquí-dijo algo enojado.

-¡no te perdono!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Arnold se dio la media vuelta para no verla. El estaba enojado igual que ella _"de todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser ella y justo cuando no quería verla" _pensó mientras la veía de reojo.

Ella estaba algo enojada con él, pero también con ella misma por hacerlo enojar _"mírenme estoy atrapada en un árbol con el amor de mi vida y que hago lo insulto y lo alejo" _se reprocho a si misma por su actitud.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas y ninguno de los dos queria dar su brazo a torcer arnold porque no quería hablar con ella por lo que paso hace una semana en la torre, mientras que Helga no quería hablar por su ego y su orgullo. El sol comenzó a bajar y comenzaba a hacer frio.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Arnold al verla temblar.

-no te importa-dijo temblando un poco.

Arnold se acerco a ella y la rodeo con su brazo para darle calor sin darse cuenta de la reacción de ella.

-¿Qué… estás… haciendo?-pregunto nerviosa.

-tienes frio y quiero calentarte es todo-dijo en un susurro.

-¿pe…pero tú no… tienes frio?-ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero feliz porque Arnold la estaba abrazando.

-sí, pero soy un caballero-cuando Arnold termino de decir esto sintió un brazo rodearlo por la espalda-¿Qué haces?-susurro.

-calentándote-dijo en un tono que Arnold nunca había escuchado en ella.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos sin decir nada por dos razones. La primera no querían arruinar es momento y la dos porque tenían miedo de que dijeran algo que lastimara o enfadara al otro.

-perdón-susurro Arnold en un tono muy suave.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-por arruinarte el día de San Valentín.

-descuida, no lo arruinaste-ambos se estaban viendo a los ojo y sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando cada vez mas y mas…

-oigan ¿qué hacen allá arriba?-se escucho una voz y ellos se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Eugene tienes que ayudarnos!-grito Arnold.

-¡claro!-exclamo-iré por los bomberos-volvió a gritar y salió corriendo.

Arnold poso su vista en Helga-olvídalo Arnold solo fue una emoción del momento ¿no?-dijo ella adivinado lo que él estaba pensando.

-si-dijo serenamente y luego poso su mirada al piso-sabes Helga no quiero que sea la emoción del momento.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-lo que escuchaste-él se acerco a ella-Helga no se qué fue lo que paso, pero me gusto y quiero repetirlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo muy confundida.

-otras vez lo que escuchaste-él se acerco mas a ella y ella se estaba echando para atrás-¿Por qué huyes Helga?-pregunto acercándose a ella. Ya estaban pegados al tronco del árbol.

-no estoy huyendo Arnold-dijo nerviosa.

-¿en serio?-el estaba muy cerca de ella demasiado cerca.

-si-ella ya no resistió mas y ella acorto la poca distancia entre ambos.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que por primera vez Arnold correspondió. Helga rodio a Arnold por el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella y el la abrazo por la cintura. El beso se estaba haciendo cada vez más apasionado a cada momento.

-¡oigan niños!-dijo uno de los bomberos con un megáfono. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo por un momento y luego vieron al bombero-en un momento los bajaremos.

-bien-dijeron los dos al unísono.

El bombero subió con la ayuda de una canastillo del camión de bomberos. Arnold ayudo a Helga a subir y luego subió el. Mientras bajaban Arnold le tomo la mano a Helga, ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

-bien niños espero que tengan más cuidado-dijo el bombero una vez abajo.

-si señor gracias-le agradeció Arnold y los bomberos se marcharon en el camión-tenemos que hablar-le susurro Arnold al oído-y ambos se sentaron debajo del árbol.

-creo que quedo más que claro que lo de Industria Futuro es más que cierto-dijo rascando su cabeza cosa que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-eso creo-musito con una sonrisa.

-está bien, no tienes que corresponderme-ella agacho su cabeza-se que lo que paso en el árbol fue solo emoción del momento.

-te dije que no quería que fuera emoción de momento-dijo tomando su mano-yo te quería besar desde que te abrase.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida.

-lo que escuchaste-él se acerco a ella.

-¿de verdad?

-sí y te digo algo.

-¿Qué?-susurro.

-quiero hacerlo ahora-el no dejo que ella dijera una palabra, porque capturo sus labios con los suyos besándolos nuevamente.

-feliz San Valentín Helga-susurro Arnold juntando su frente con la de ella.

-feliz San Valentín Arnold-susurro Helga.

Se cierra una historia de tormento y sobre nombre (por parte de ella) y se abre una nueva, pero esta vez de amor.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
